


Dancing with the Devil

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: Dance with your favorite deadly sins!Right now only Satan and Belphie's chapters are written. I don't know for a fact if I'll write more, it just depends.The main character of this whole series is a trans man, as I am a trans man and need more trans content. BUT I didn't use pronouns or a name, so it can be read as gender neutral!(Teen and Up rating for swearing, in the first chapter!)
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had a bit of inspiration with this and thought it'd be hilarious. I want to write my M/C as a bit chaotic, occasionally - but maybe this sounds a bit like a crackfic. Dunno. Feedback is always welcome! :) I tried to make it as close to canon as possible.  
> This chapter features a dance with Satan, plus; a mischievous Diavolo, a betrayed Belphie, and an irate Lucifer - who is so tired of everyone's bullshit.
> 
> OH and M/C can play an instrument, your choice which (it's never named and kept vague) though I imagine some kind of string instrument.
> 
> I used this playlist for the fic, if you're interested - not mine but thought it was pretty good!!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2sw2bV62gh9i0ETrBkz0I3?si=9Ny8Y7GYT36QJtRVDjA8Lg

“I expect this behavior from Mammon, but you? Really!? Are you proud of yourselves?”

You try to hold back your smile and fail, “I regret nothing” and a giggle escapes your lips. Satan laughs beside you.

Lucifer looks unimpressed.

“As two of the usually more responsible members of this household, I expect better from you than this! Do you understand me?”

Lucifer is glaring down at you and Satan, and you nod but duck your head, trying to hide the grin plastered on your face. You know if Lucifer catches you smiling and desperately holding back laughter, he’ll only punish you both worse. You sneak a quick glance Satan’s way, and when he meets your eyes, you both crack up once more, remembering just how you got into that situation...

You can vaguely hear Lucifer in the background sighing deeply before he launches back into his tirade as you drown him out with the memory of your night. Or… morning.

* * *

Slowly, you roll over to face the stacks of books littered around Satan’s room. Some nights are like this, despite the comfort of his arm around your waist, your legs tangled in his, and his face pressed into the crook of your neck, on nights like this you find yourself lost in thoughts, regrets, memories you’d rather forget. Some nights you just can’t sleep.

You try and move a bit, getting more comfortable, and his soft breath on your neck tickles… it’s more irritating than comforting for once. You feel trapped. So gently, ever so gently, you extricate yourself from his grasp.

With a quick glance backwards you confirm that he is, indeed, still sleeping soundly. Tiptoeing around the books, you move towards the door as quietly as possible and gently, oh so gently, ease it open. You step into the hallway, and close the door behind you softly. Luckily, despite the age of the house, it’s miraculously quiet. Almost as if someone’s looking out for you.

You grab your instrument from your room and head towards the music room. Playing music always releases the thoughts in your head and helps you relax.

* * *

You’ve been playing songs in the music room for some time, facing the window with eyes half lidded as you sway along to the music you’re making.

The moon shines off the fountain and illuminates your serene expression. A soft smile graces your features. Satan notices you as soon as he steps into the room and just watches for a spell. The way you move entrances him as his eyes follow you.

Eventually, when you hit a particularly upbeat part of a song, you allow your hips to sway and carry you as you turn back towards the door. Your eyes widen as they lock with Satan’s and you hit a sour note in surprise. “Ah, sorry! I didn’t know you were there.”

“I… didn’t know you could play any instruments,” he responds, still in shock.

“Oh, uh… yeah. Picked it up years back. Life got hectic in the human world, I had to work two jobs and was working on an online degree so I had to stop… BUT I have free time here.” You grin sheepishly, pink dusting your cheeks, “I know I’m no good but-“

“What are you talking about? That was wonderful. If it’s okay, would you play more for me?”

“Sure, yeah, I can… I can do that.”

And so you ready yourself, nerves twist your stomach in knots. You try and swallow the lump in your throat. Satan takes a seat in one of the chairs and you move closer, taking a deep breath as you meet his eyes once more... and start playing. You begin with a fairly mild love song you think he’ll like.

You close your eyes in an attempt to relax, and focus on the comfort of your fingers moving over the instrument, caressing it almost. You become so absorbed in playing that you truly forget you have an audience at all and melt into the music, letting yourself move with it once more.

Eventually though, after about eight or nine songs like that, you do grow tired and let the song gently taper off. When you open your eyes, he’s smiling at you, that beautiful genuine smile that’s soft but with the slightest hint of an edge. In the faint moonlight, you think you even see his eyes sparkling – but you’re sure that’s just a trick of the light.

“You’re mesmerizing, M/C. So lovely, I can’t begin to imagine why you keep this a secret.” You put your instrument back and smile shyly at the praise, but don’t give him a response immediately.

It doesn’t take long before you’re seated next to him, head nuzzled against his side. “I’m glad you liked it, but… you’re biased, Satan. So biased.” You grin up at him and he chuckles.

“Perhaps…” He runs his fingers through your hair, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you play well considering you only recently started again.”

There’s a comfortable silence then. You hope he doesn’t ask, but know he will eventually. So you enjoy the quiet while it lasts. And sure enough, eventually he speaks up. “Why are you playing at… He reaches for his D.D.D. on the arm of the chair, “3:19 am?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Want to talk about it?”

You shake your head vigorously. There’s a beat before you say anything. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet either.”

“What a predicament, M/C…” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “do you want me to take your mind off of your worries?” Your smile is small, and seems lonely somehow… but still you look up at him and nod.

He stands, pulling you up with him. “What playlists do you have?”

Confused you unlock your D.D.D. and hand it to him. He looks through your music app and scrolls, before his eyes light up and he taps the screen. “Ah, perfect.”

And then you recognize the playlist as the first song comes through the speakers, it’s a collection of (mostly) love songs. Prince’s ‘Raspberry Beret’ plays and Satan grabs your hands and pulls you close. You laugh quietly and begin following his lead.

You begin singing along shamelessly, and with a bark of laughter he joins you.

You don’t realize just how loud you’re both being as you both turn round and round the room together. At one point you almost tip backwards into the fountain, but he catches you and plants a gentle kiss on the corner of your lips.

‘Stuck in the Middle with You’ is the next song on, and you sing along to that one too. Louder this time, inhibitions forgotten as you twirl around the room with Satan, his teal eyes bright with adoration and joy.

It doesn’t take more than three of four songs like that before someone comes along and shakes the doorknob vigorously. Lucifer’s voice is full of barely contained fury, “whoever’s in there needs to come out THIS INSTANT!”

With a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, Satan points a finger towards the door and light shoots out from it and surrounds the door, forming a barrier. “Make us then, old man!” Satan yells back and you basically cackle. The two of you get back to dancing, but now there’s a rush behind your movements.

The doorknob jiggles and you hear a grunt of frustration and then another pair of footsteps. A soft voice behind Lucifer questions him about what’s going on. ‘Banana Pancakes’ comes on, and your dancing slows to match the song. Satan leans in close, lips against your ear, and a shudder rolls down your spine. “He’ll get in here…” And then you feel him smile against your ear, “eventually.”

You hear someone slam against the door and then a crack. Satan grabs your hand as ‘Come Fly with Me’ starts playing, and he runs with you towards the window. With a wave of Satan’s other hand, the window swings open and then shuts behind the two of you, just as the door gives way.

You turn your head just to blow a raspberry at Lucifer, in all his glory, horns and wings and all, who look furious and exhausted. Behind him is Belphie, who despite looking annoyed, can’t help but chuckle.

You and Satan take off across the yard, laughing all the while. You glance behind you every now and then, as Lucifer chases the two of you around the backyard. Satan pulls you around a tight corner, “c’mon, hurry up!” And you do. Or try to, anyhow.

Keeping pace with a demon isn’t exactly easy. But Lucifer seems to be falling back a bit. You’re sure it’s just exhaustion but don’t slow down to ask. You hear more footsteps, and think that some of the other brothers have joined in the chase.

As you turn one more corner, you almost run into a giant tree – surrounded by many others. With a wry grin, Satan makes eye contact with you and then tilts his head towards the tree. Without a thought you nod. Adrenaline courses through your veins, encouraging you. He picks you up in one arm, pulls you close to his chest, and climbs the tree – settling you gently against a branch. He sits directly across from you. And then he shuts the music off.

You try desperately not to laugh at the absurdity of it all, and fail, a huff of laughter as Satan puts a finger to his lips. You cover your mouth with your hand and nod, falling silent. And just in time too.

Footsteps reach the small grove finally. You can hear Lucifer growling, “You can’t hide forever. You know I’ll find you, and this will be MUCH easier for you if you come out.”

You shake your head and Satan nods in return, staying silent.

“NOW!”

Your face scrunches up as you try desperately to swallow the laughter bubbling up from your chest. And this time manage it. You look up at Satan, and see that he’s barely faring better and the almost pained expression on his face sends a new wave of laughter through you. Still, you stay silent, shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

Before too long he wanders away to the right and you hear him talking to someone. Beel, you realize upon hearing his voice. You know you’ll be found eventually but for now you want to enjoy the moment.

Eventually you both manage to calm down a bit, though every glance in his direction makes you grin wildly, and he lets out a huff of quiet laughter.

You reach for him and pull him towards you, kissing him. Footsteps reach the grove again and you don’t notice immediately, caught up in the moment.

With your lips only a centimeter away from his, you whisper. “I love you so much right now. You have no idea. Best date. EVER.”

He chuckles and presses a chaste kiss to your lips before he responds, “I love you too, M/C. Annoying Lucifer AND spending time with you? This night is perfect.”

“ _Morning_ you mean.” And the two of you freeze at Lucifer’s voice.

“Shit.” Is all you say before Satan’s yanked out of the tree. Not a second later, you see Lucifer’s face through the leaves as he reaches the top in seconds. Barely thinking, you grab a tree branch, pull it back, and release it – hearing the satisfying smack of it against his face as he grunts and falls backwards, startled. Satan starts laughing again. You turn and leap out the other side, and luckily Beel is right there.

“M/C!” And Beel’s arms are out, he catches you nearly flawlessly.

“Hey, thanks!” You smile brightly, “Say, Beel, whatever Lulu promised I’ll give you doub-“

You don’t get another word out then, Lucifer picks you up by the collar and pulls you against him, lifting you over his shoulder effortlessly. The classic ‘potato sack’ carry. You take notice of a struggling Satan tucked under his other arm.

“Let. Me. GO!” Satan lands a hit to Lucifer’s lower back. Lucifer turns his face to Satan, and while you can’t see his expression, you actually see Satan pale in response.

“It’s in your best interest to comply.”

Now’s the time, with Lucifer distracted, you pull out your phone and start the playlist up again with the song ‘Moondance’. Before he can react, you move your arm out as far as possible. Lucifer growls and sends a chilling glare your way. “And what are you going to do about it Lulu? Hm? With both arms full?”

Satan starts laughing again, which gets you started again, and the laughter drowns out Lucifer’s yelling. Somewhere, deep down, you know you’re fucked… but it was in-fucking-credible. You’d redo it the same way a thousand times over.

* * *

You spend the rest of that day being lectured on and off. At breakfast, Belphie looks almost hurt, “I can’t believe you left me out of club activities. How cruel.” He pouts, and you know he’s exaggerating.

Still you give in and rub his head gently, “aw, there there. It was spontaneous, I promise. How can I make it up to you?”

“Hmmm…. Give me some time, I’ll think of something.” And for a second there’s the telltale glint of mischief in his eyes.

Lucifer sits down at the head of the table, coffee cup in hand, and says nothing, but the table falls silent. There’s an aura of malice surrounding him that falls over the table. For the first time, EVER, the table is silent during a meal.

Later that day, you and Satan sit side by side in the student council room. Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos sit at the front of the room, Diavolo is barely containing a smile while Lucifer just looks done. There are bags under his eyes.

You’re basically in detention. Lucifer found some busy work that needs doing, and is forcing you both to work on it, until Diavolo leaves the school from the day. It’s already been two hours and you suspect it’ll be another four or five at least. You’re meant to do this each day for the next two weeks.

Satan lets out a deep sigh and Lucifer fixes him with a glare. “You have no one to blame but yourselves.”

Under your breath, just loud enough for Satan to hear, you mutter, “worth it~” In a singsong voice and he smirks at you.

“M/C, care to repeat that?”

“Oh, sure. I said…” And again in that singsong voice, you say out loud, “Worth it~” and that has Diavolo laughing too. You add, “a thousand times over!” If you didn’t know any better, you’d say Barbatos even looks amused… but it’s hard to tell.

Lucifer stands and leaves the room, saying something about needing more coffee to deal with this shit.

And in that short time, maybe 5 minutes, you meet Diavolo’s eyes, almost asking permission, as you pull out your D.D.D. He makes no move to stop you, only grins. You put on your favorite song, and hope he knows it too.

When Lucifer returns it’s to you, Diavolo, and Satan singing along together, Barbatos looking as poised as ever minus the faint hint of a smile you can see in his eyes. You swear you hear Lucifer’s coffee mug crack in his hand as his eyebrow twitches.

You know you’re going to be punished for this, but somehow you can’t bring yourself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the home screen Lucifer has dialogue where he says he's not a morning person, and I figure that waking him up would have DIRE consequences!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Satan

As you lay there on the bed in the attic, Belphie’s body laying across yours, head on your chest, music flows into your ears through the headphones you’re borrowing from Levi. You hum along quietly to the soft beat. Belphie’s hair is ridiculously soft beneath your fingers as you run them through it, and you make a mental note to ask about the products he uses later.

You let out a sigh and look down at the demon peacefully sleeping on top of you and can’t help but smile. He looks so cute and helpless like this. Gently, slowly, you move to plant a kiss on the top of his head. But as you move, the headphones pull out of your D.D.D and the music you’re listening to can be heard echoing through the room.

Immediately, you freeze.

_Hopefully he doesn’t wake up…_

You pick up your D.D.D and go to plug the headphones back in, but Belphie shifts and reaches out to grab your hand.

He yawns, before looking towards you. His eyes are only half open. He looks grumpy and you have a hard time stifling your laugh. _He’s so cute like this._

“I didn’t know you liked this song.”

“Oh. Yeah, I heard it a while ago and… well it’s beautiful.” You’re a bit embarrassed, before pausing, “wait, you know it?”

His face goes a bit red but he nods, “I like to listen to human music from time to time…” His voice is laced with grogginess but you see something else in his eyes. “But I think you owe me for waking me like that.”

You smirk, “Oh yeah? And what do I owe you, Mr. Avatar of Sloth? What will you demand from me this time?”

Belphie just grins at you, moving so he’s atop you and leaning towards your face before grabbing your hand. His eyes meet yours for a moment and you finally can identify the emotion there.

Playfulness.

In one fluid motion he stands and pulls you up off the bed. His hand remains on yours and he slides his other around your waist. “Go on, restart the song.”

And so, you do. Hesitantly, you put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist. He wastes no time guiding you, gently, in a slow circle. You follow his movements, letting him lead. “Belphie, I’ve only ever danced once before. I have no clue what I’m doing.”

He chuckles, “don’t worry. Just trust me.”

“I did before, and we both know how THAT ended.” You flash a grin his way, so he knows you’re only joking. Instead of a response, he lets go of you with one hand and lifts the other above both your head and his, spinning you around. You let out a surprised gasp, before he pulls you back in against him.

He turns you back to face him before guiding you back into the gentle circles you had done before. You look up at him, meeting his eyes, and watch the subtle changes in his expression. Concentration, longing, compassion, frustration. Love.

You forget to pay attention to the movements, and find yourself stepping on his feet. He presses his forehead against yours, “I’ll make you pay for that, too.” You can feel his warm breath against your lips, and hear the playful tone in his whisper.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love.”

He blinks at you before blush spreads across his face slowly. “Well then, we understand each other.” And then the warmth on your face is gone. He holds you close against him and you can feel the heat of his body, much hotter than another human but comforting.

You rest your head on his shoulder as he guides you around the room, and you can feel your body slide against his. Somehow it’s getting hard to focus.

But then…

The song ends.

He lets go of your waist, spins you in a circle again, and then pulls you back in against his body. You both stay like that for a moment before he lets go of you, and you find that you miss the heat of his body pressed against yours.

You both look at each other, he seems indifferent as usual but you can see the hint of a smile on his face. You offer out a hand to him and smile brightly, “one more dance, my lovely demon?”

He grins and takes your hand, and this time you take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined the dance scene set to Outnumbered by Dermot Kenndedy, but it isn't mentioned by name so you can imagine whatever song you want.  
> You can listen to Outnumbered here if you haven't heard it before: https://open.spotify.com/track/4Ta3PhWmY50ZLU1uhKFKPE?si=FBfLIp8HTHqAET3xsyYL7w

**Author's Note:**

> On the home screen Lucifer has dialogue where he says he's not a morning person, and I figure that waking him up would have DIRE consequences!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
